


A Puppy's Rut

by Moarmy_Activist



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Huening Kai-Centric, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT5, Overstimulation, Polyamory, References to Knotting, Rutting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moarmy_Activist/pseuds/Moarmy_Activist
Summary: Puppy Huening has a sudden painful rut, but tries not to burden his loving members because of an upcoming comeback. Will he manage his heat in his own for a week without the members?No. Probably not.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun & Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 35





	A Puppy's Rut

Kai is a puppy who gets serious heats, and this upcoming one wasn't any better. The pain started out bearable at first, and he would combat it with uncomfortable masturbation. But after every hour, the pain would double over, making it difficult for him to function. The obvious solution to his problem would be to ask one of his four many wonderful boyfriends for a good fuck, but because their comeback is coming up real soon, he doesn't want to burden them. So for the time being, he decides that it would be best to endure the pain, even if it hurts like hell.  
He had been able to manage for two days, hiding in the bathroom during breaks dealing with his issue. But the next day, he woke up immediately feeling like death. All the members shouted at him to get ready faster, and he tried his best, but his body was cement. It barely moved when he wanted it to. Taking a shower wasn't fun either, every droplet of water were like falling daggers on his skin. Overall, it took a whole hour longer for him to get ready, which is longer than Yeonjun's usual time, and it made him feel bad that his members had to wait for him. The drive to the studio was awful for the boy, every bump on the road felt like being electrocuted. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, cuddling into Taehyun's fluffy tail and hoping that they would be there quicker, and that practice wouldn't be too hard today.

Practice was torture.  
Every time he moved any part of his body, it was as if he was constantly being dipped in lava. The other members started to worry as well because they started to notice that his tail hadn't wagged once all day, which is completely abnormal for the maknae. Even when he was extremely exhausted, his tail would calmly sway on its own. They wanted to ask him if he was okay, but they already know that his answer would be yes, since he's the type to hide simple pains as to not worry others. While they were dancing, Yeonjun kept staring at Kai because of his stiff movements. Though he's the one who makes most mistakes, he usually isn't this bad, and it made the elder it feel like he was doing it on purpose. "Kai-ah, you've made the same mistake 5 times in a row. Is it really that difficult for you?" he spoke bluntly. "A-ah, I'm sorry hyung, I'll try harder." the younger responds. "You should've been trying harder after the first mistake." Kai will admit that his remark hurt his feeling but he was right. He shouldn't be messing up this much, it was seriously messing up the team, which is the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. After that discussion, Kai put everything he had into the next dance. Every time he jumped, stomped, waved, or even moved his head. It felt like he was being stabbed multiple times.  
When it was all over, all except for him fell to the floor sweaty and drained. He wanted to join them but the sudden urge to throw up made him dizzy. He covered his mouth by instinct, and closed his eyes from the spinning room.  
"Kai are you okay?" Soobin stood up. He was going to place a hand on Kai's shoulder, but he immediate backed away. Soobin touching him would make his body go even crazier, so crazy that he might lose control and ruin the rabbit right then and there. "I-I'm fine! I just really need to use the bathroom. You guy order food and I'll join you later!" Before anyone can question him further, the maknae dashed out of the room into bathroom far from the practice room. 

He quickly slammed the door open and proceeded the vomit uncontrollably. The burning liquid down seemed like it would never end, even when there was nothing left coming up he still heaved for a solid 5 minutes. Tears rolled down his cheek as he waited for his body to relax, laying on the cold floor with an uncomfortable boner. The heaving eventually stopped, and he laid limp and tired. He felt too gross and uncomfortable to deal with his rut at the moment. Frustrated, he grabbed his dick through his baggy pants and squeezed it, suppressing a whine in return. "God, please I cant take this anymore..." he cried. "I-it hurts..."

~~~

"What's taking Kai so long?" Taehyun spoke up. "Why is he taking so long in the bathroom?" "Maybe he's not feeling well," Beomgyu answered, "he wasn't acting like himself at all today so that could be the reason." They were already halfway done with their lunches when they heard the door open. Kai finally returned from the bathroom. He made sure to clean himself up before entering, so the only difference that his members could see was that he looked slightly more tired than before.  
"Kai where were you," Soobin asked, scooting over to give him a seat, "we were starting to get really worried you know."

"Ah I'm sorry Soobin-hyung." he responded quietly with a smile, trying not to agitate his stomach again.

"...Baby," Yeonjun spoke with a worried look on his face, "I know there's something wrong. Why aren't you telling us?" The others nodded in agreement, looking at him with patient eyes.

"H-huh? No hyung I'm...I'm fine, really!"

"You look tired... were you practicing? Was it because of what i said? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

"N-no! Hyung it's not that, honestly."

Kai was starting to feel sick again. The oldest's voice was so soft, and his eyes we beautiful. He couldn't stop thinking about getting wrecked while the other whispers sweet nothing to him. Just thinking about it make him hard, which is why he tried his hardest to shake the idea out of his head. While the two were talking, the others were looking at their baby. Beomgyu who was on the other side of him, didn't know what to do, so he rested himself on top of Kai and rubbed circles around his back, and that hit him like a truck. "A-ah!! H...H-hyung...~" He sealed his eyes shut and shivered under the bear's touch, it was too much and just enough at the same time. He wanted to move away from him and apologize for randomly being clingy, but it was already too late. He became vulnerable, nuzzling his tall stature into the smaller boy's body. His tail accidently curled into Soobin, who sat next to him, confused about the sudden change in attitude. Then, out of nowhere Yeonjun gasped.

"K-Kai are you in heat??"

The other three's eye opened wide, finally realizing what was happening. The youngest stayed silent, too embarressed to answer. "Kai, how long has it been happening, and why didn't you tell us?" Tae asks softly, walking in front of the boy and kneeling in front of him. "I... I didn't want you g-guys to have to... worry about it s-since our comeback is coming soon." He stared down at his lap, ready to be scolded by his lovers. But instead, they all cooed and gathered closer to him, giving him reassuring rubs all over his body.

"Kai, you're not a burden and you never will be," Soobin smiled, "you don't have to be afraid to tell us when something is wrong, especially if it's your heat."  
He placed a soft kiss on the boys head, making in mewl in the process.

"How about we go to the dorm and help our baby with this pain, yeah?" Yeonjun insisted. The others quickly agreed and helped the puppy up, leaving their lunch on the table for later.

This is exactly what Kai needed. All of his wonderful boyfriends snuggling and kissing him and making sure he's nice and comfy. "Kai-ah," Tae spoke as he rubbed the younger's tummy, "You want us to take care of you now?" "Y-yes hyung...please. Please make me feel better, i-it hurts..."  
"Alright puppy," Beomgyu joined, "Let us help you take off your clothes."

The two oldest members pulled down their baby's pants and kissed his thighs lovingly, while the other two removed his shirt and licked from him neck down to his chest, eventually reaching his sensitive nipples. The both sucked and licked to their heart's content, earning a high-pitched moan for Kai. The leader licked the pre-cum that drizzled from his tip and hummed against his skin, while Yeonjun squeezed his thighs and kissed his stomach. "We're gonna prep you now, okay baby?" he whispered. "N-noo," he whimpered, "no prep. Do me now p-plwease~" "Now now puppy, you know you have to be prepped. It'll feel good i promise."

Kai felt like he was losing his mind. His oldest hyung was slowly massaging his prostate with two fingers, his gum was completely devouring and milking his cock, and Tae and Gyu were all over his chest doing whatever they felt with his body. His face was flushed red, he couldn't take al the pleasure. Usually during his rut, he would ask a member or two to help him, but this time it was all four and he was slowly becoming a mess. "Ahhh~ hyung, m-more please. I want it please it hurts...~" he pleaded, lust clouding his eyes. "Alright baby boy," Soobin said, mouth full, "sorry we were teasing you a little." 

Soobin and Yeonjun switched places, and he began unzipping his pants, which made Kai a little nervous. Soobin is the biggest member, in more ways than one. It took a while for him to get use to his size, but it was still nerv-racking. Soobin knew this and would always make sure to comfort the boy while entering. "I'm going in now, alright gum? I'll start gentle i promise." With a simple nod from Kai, he proceeded to prod his length against the boy's entrance. Yeonjun watched with a smile, slowly playing with his own ass, prepping himself. 

After a few kisses and prodding, Soobin pushed himself entirely into Kai, his cock immediately touching his prostate. His back arched and his tail wagged frantically. Even though he was prepped well, he could feel his leader stretching his insides. At the same time, Yeonjun had completely taken Kai inside of him, riding him while their leader grabs his hair from behind. All of this with the combination of his chest being sucked, it made him see stars. Their voices echoed throughout the room, pleasing each others' ears. "Ah! Kai!" Yeonjun groaned, "Please knot me puppy! Use me like your toy~" He grabbed both of Kai's hands and placed them on his own hips. Kai knew what he wanted, so he held on tightly and grinded himself deeper, making Jun drool shamelessly. "You're such a slut Yeonjun-hyung." Beomgyu smirked. In less then 5 minutes, Kai felt himself reaching the edge. "Hyungs! Hyungs! Hyun-ahh!~" With that, he had come inside of Yeonjun, tears puffing up his cheeks. Almost at the same time, Yeonjun and Soobin came, coating and filling the youngest. Taehyun and Beomgyu took a break from his chest to give him gentle kisses, telling him that he did a good job. He responded with an exhausted grin. "Thank you so much hyungs. I don't feel the pain anymore...that was great." "Huh?" Yeonjun questioned, "Why are you talking like we're over? There's still three other people to go, little puppy."

Another reason why Kai didn't ask all members for relief during his rut, is because their session could possibly last over an hour... but he doesn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! If you have any suggestions, please write them below, i would really appreciate it! <3


End file.
